Of Rainbows, Diamonds, and Souls
by TinyTurtleDreamer
Summary: In a story loosely based off of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, follow Rescue Teams Rainbow, Soul, and Diamond, as they try to stop the greater evil from gaining ultimate power by controlling time itself. But first they must stop trying to hurt each other. Rated M because I'm paranoid. Team Soul's P.O.V. is done by a good friend!


**Chapter 1: Team Rainbow's Point of View**

Adelina cried. She had been kidnapped when wandering from her bodyguard to buy some gems. How she loved the taste. But some bandit Pawniards and their leader, a Bisharp, recognized her. Now they were holding her ransom. Adelina cried herself to sleep, hoping that her bodyguard would find her.

Tsuyoi looked into the suspicious cave. He had given up looking for the princess in Treasure Town. He had began searching the beach when he had found this cave. Suddenly, when Tsuyoi entered, the mechanical odd looking device, I mean seriously, it looks just like a rescue team badge, stated in a robotic voice,

"Mystery Dungeon: Beach Cave," Tsuyoi rolled his eyes and muttered something about originality while the voice continued, "Floor: 1. Be careful of rabid Pokemon."

Tsuyoi sighed, glad the quite annoying voice had stopped, and continued through the mystery dungeon. His getting to the final floor was extremely boring, considering he just needed one hit to knock out all the rabid pokemon. However, he encountered a non-rabid Swablu who wished to join him on his 'quest'. After fighting a few battles with her, Tsuyoi did not truly trust her anymore. The Swablu relied on ambush, most likely also deceit, however, rabid pokemon are too dumb to fall for deceit. The rest was extremely too easy so the duo quickly got to the last floor.

The having to listen to a loud and robotic voice in the beginning was not in vain after all. A group of Pawniard thugs and their leader, a Bisharp, hovered nearby a sleeping Sableye.

Adelina suddenly woke up. She watched a battle begin. The kidnappers against her bodyguard and a Swablu.

Tsuyoi's tail gleamed a dark ocean-aqua color as he unleashedan Aqua Tail on the Bisharp. Ciel, the Swablu, found that, though normal-type moves were not quite as effective, with the help of her silk scarf, which glowed a light grey, she was able to Take Down a decent amount of Pawniard thugs.

Tsuyoi charged up for a Superpower on the Bisharp. Glowing a rust-colored orange, Tsuyoi launched a heavily powered, super-effective hit against the the Bisharp, bashing himself against the sharp steel body of the Bisharp. With their leader unconscious and carrying several deep dents in his shiny steel armour, the Pawniard rushed out of the Beach Cave.

Tsuyoi helped Adelina up, who was still sniffling about the whole matter. Ciel gently landed on Adelina's head to comfort her. Then Ciel thought of something. Something that could deguise both Adelina and Tsuyoi.

"Hey guys," Ciel started, making sure she'd caught their attention before continuing in, "Why don't we make a rescue team together! You two can hide in plain sight! It's perfect! I know where the Guild is, FOLLOW ME!"

Tsuyoi glared at Ciel, convinced she had an ulterior motive, but Adelina just squealed, "That's absolutely, positively PERFECT!"

So the trio headed to the Guild. On their way back to Treasure Town they bumped into a Growlithe and an Eevee. After Tsuyoi snarled at the pair for 'not watching where they were going', Adelina trying to calm him down, and Ciel snickering and muttering something about 'a beautiful shipping,' the unlikely trio decided to get supplies. Stopping by at Kangaskhan Storage, Adelina picked up some of her delicious gems, bunches of her Oran Berries, a couple of apples and perfect apples and a sackful of money. Mrs. Kangaskhan muttered something about a large commotion in front of her stand while Adelina picked up the supplies.

Tsuyoi heard the whispering. A couple of Teddiursas gossiped about what had happened.

"Did you hear," one said the the other, "The biggest bully in town, Richard, well, he was a complete wuss!"

"I know, he had it coming to him didn't he," the other snickered.

"Surprising that he was defeated by a puny little Eevee!"

"Yea, he even had a type advantage!"

"Guess he's not as tough as he thought he was."

"I heard he just ate Rare Candies."

"I bet his huge size came from being just plain overweight."

"Obviously too much of a wuss to actually level up properly."

And the conversation went on and on, but Tsuyoi tuned them out, looking for other news around town. This however, was pretty much the only news for a mile around. Tsuyoi never knew this 'Richard' as he was from a different place. But he knew enough about this place to be able to navigate his way through. Grabbing Adelina's hand, he went in pursuit of Ciel, whom he still did not at all trust.

Ciel was flying around town. She too, had not been in Treasure Town before. In fact, she was bluffing when she said she knew exactly where the Guild was. Ciel was from Hoenn, but after her trainer disowned her, she flew all the way north to, well, here.

In the clouds she spotted the Guild. She knew it because of the flyers all over town. Swooping down, Ciel spotted Kangaskhan Storage and decided to land near there to rest and look for Tsuyoi and Adie.

When they were finally together, the trio headed to the Guild. Only to bump into the Growlithe and Eevee again.

"I thought I said we'd never run into those meatbags again," complained the Eevee.

"Meatbags?! For that insult to th-" Tsuyoi stopped himself before giving too much away. Instead he just stepped in front of Adelina, as if to protect her from the Eevee's harmful words, ready to charge up a Superpower.

"Umm... I-I'm A-Adelina. This i-is Tsuy-yoi and Cl-Cloudy. Wh-who a-are y-you?" asked a little Adelina trembling with fear. Ciel giggled at her new nickname.

"My name is actually Ciel," corrected a smirking Ciel, wondering how to toy with this ship, "But you can, of course call me Cloudy! Aren't Pawniards annoying? I mean, I don't do as much damage as I usually do, the buggers, but at least I can knock most out in five hits!"

Tsuyoi snorted, "As if that's a feat, I practically knocked out their boss with one hit!"

"Yea, that last hit was overkill. But it taught that Bisharp never to take our little Adie from us!" Ciel bubbly added.

"I'm Kuyade and this is Shinpai. We're going to become Team Soul," Kuyade bragged. Her head filled with questions, the two main ones being 'are they lying or telling the truth that they met Android and his thugs?' and 'Android only kidnaps if he knows he'll get a big ransom, so why did he kidnap a little Sableye?' The second question made her think the most. Android...that beast of a thing wiped out most of her family. She nearly remembered something, but she deemed it unimportant. Kuyade remembered the queen of the nations of Pokemon was a Sableye. These two were just a couple of low-lives.

"So you like to lie?" Kuyade boldly guessed the answer to her first question. After all, only advanced rescue teams could hope to defeat Android and his gang.

"What do you mean 'lie'," growled Tsuyoi. Nothing they had mentioned was lies, not a single statement.

"You are obviously not a rescue team yet. Only an advanced rescue team could hope to defeat Android and his gang," Kuyade retorted. This guy may have looked tough (and he was,) but of course, she didn't notice.

"YOU DARE ACCUSE US OF LYING! YOU DARE ACCUSE TH-" Tsuyoi snarled loudly, only to be shushed by Ciel.

But being quieted did not stop Tsuyoi's outrageous temper. He was hastily preparing a Superpower, when suddenly,

"FRIENDS! FRIENDS! I LOVE FRIENDS!" A Wigglytuff popped out of the tent and merrily hopped right over to where Kuyade and Tsuyoi were about to have an epic showdown. "I am Guildmaster, friends! What brings you here?" to emphasis his question, the Guildmaster tilted his head to the side.

"You better not be one of those door-to-door salesmen," a Chatot angrily cawed, "I've had ENOUGH of those!" Adelina timidly stepped over the wooden grate.

"Um well m-my fr-friends Tsuy-yoi and Cl-cloudy a-and I-I would w-well would li-like to bec-come a resc-cue t-team, s-sirs," Adelina hastily stammered.

"My friend Kuyade and I would also like to create a rescue team." Shinpai said tentatively. Everyone stared at him, and he cringed.

"WELL FRIENDS COME ON IN!" The Wigglytuff Guildmaster shouted in a sort of, merry way.

Then the unlikely trio and the unlikely duo had to part ways for the time being. The trio headed into the Guildmaster's office.

"SO WHAT WILL YOUR TEAM NAME BE?" asked the Guildmaster, somewhat seemingly excited.

"Team Rainbow?" suggested Adelina in her timid voice. Tsuyoi was about to suggest something better when,

"OMG YES! THE PERFECT NAME EVER IN THE WHOLE HISTORY EVER!" Wigglytuff skipped around to show his obvious merriment, "YOU ARE NOW TEAM RAINBOW, YAAAAAAAAY!"

Wigglytuff then handed each of them a badge and an Explorer's Bag and told them to go to Esmeralda the Leavanny for their bandannas. So they went down one floor and saw Esmeralda's Shop. In it was millions and myriads of many colored scarves but not one bandanna in sight. Not a single one. So Team Rainbow went straight to the front desk to ask the clerk, a stunning Leavanny dressed in silken clothes, for bandannas.

As if reading their minds the Leavanny, who was actually Esmeralda, sighed and said, "I'm sorry I have no bandanas on stock right now, the last group, I believe an Eevee and a Growlithe, took my last ones. But there's plenty of scarves," Esmeralda laughed, as if she just told the funniest joke. After a bit of looking around, Ciel found three scarves, one dark blue, one a light violet and one a pure white.

"These ones should be okay," Ciel said, placing the scarves on the table. After paying for the scarves, a Bidoof showed them to their room inside the guild. It was a nice room, more like a dorm than anything, but it was home, for now.

And so Rescue Team Rainbow fell into a deep slumber. Adelina dreamt of a Gear, for some reason, the Gear was special and was about to be stolen. She saw a Legendary nearby the Gear, it was alert. The thief came, but the Legendary did not stop the thief.

A voice in her head shouted, "IT'S FOR THE GREATER CAUSE!"


End file.
